


Тепло (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [10]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "10) Тепло: Я напишу, как согреваются наши персонажи. - Патрик"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Тепло  
> Размер: 263 слова  
> Фандом: Looking  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Патрик, Агустин  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для triskelos на заявку "10) Тепло: Я напишу, как согреваются наши персонажи. - Патрик"

Патрик не уверен, законно ли отключение отопления во всем общежитии на День Благодарения, но он не готов спорить. К тому же, вся администрация закрыта до понедельника. Он делает большую кружку чай и возвращается в комнату. Теплый свитер и марафон "Западного крыла", с перерывом на звонок родителям ("ты прекрасно знаешь, Патрик, что мы планировали эту поездку с августа, и, я уверена, ты не против воспользоваться лишними днями для учебы"). К десяти он уже дремлет.  
– Что за... Гребаный свет...  
Патрик высовывается из-под горы одеял.  
– О, Патрик! Патти. Патрисио!  
– А ты разве не уехал? – Прочищает горло Патрик.  
– Нет, я днем пришел, смотрю, тут такая хрень, и поэтому, – Агустин размахивает руками и едва не задевает стену, – ууупс.  
Патрик замечает бутылки, зажатые в руках друга.  
– А это что? Агустин, нас же выгонят, – шипит он.  
– Не выгонят, никого ж нет. И вот поэтому меня долго и не было. Смотрю, тут такой пиздец, пошел искать нужное.  
– У меня есть еще пледы, сестра притащила, когда я заселялся. Могу поделиться.  
– Пфффф, – фыркает Агустин. – Скажешь. Лучший способ согреться – вот.  
Он с гордостью ставит бутылки на стол.  
– Самый крепкий алкоголь в радиусе 10 миль.  
Патрик недоверчиво осматривает этикетки.  
– Ладно, самый крепкий алкоголь, который я смог купить сегодня нелегально. Но зато так точно в понедельник не найдут Агустина-леденец и Патти-леденец. Патти-леденец! – Он начинает смеяться и падает на кровать рядом с Патриком.  
Тот слегка подвигается и пытается укрыть Агустина.  
– Давай вначале испробуем мой способ согреться, а потом перейдем к твоему? – Предлагает он, понимая, что Агустин начал "согреваться" заранее.  
– Ааааага, – сонно шепчет Агустин и закутывается в одеяло с головой. – Вот полежим и обязательно согреемся самым правильным способом.


End file.
